Nina Bobo
by ainagihara
Summary: "Nina bobo.. ooh Nina bobo. Kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk." Lagu yang tidak asing bukan? Setiap lagu pasti punya latar belakang. Bagaimana dengan lagu yang satu ini? /Oneshoot/ (Fanfiction Event: Folktale Month by Kia Andrea) Mind to RnR? :)


_Tahun 1871_

"Laki-laki atau perempuan ya? Mungkin laki-laki yang gagah seperti ayahnya. Atau perempuan yang cantik seperti ibunya," ujar sang Kapten van Rodjnik menebak-nebak sambil membelai perut sang istri yang sudah sangat besar.

Sang istri tertawa kecil, "Kita lihat saja nanti, mau laki-laki atau perempuan aku pasti bahagia."

Mendegar jawaban sang istri, Kapten van Rodjnik tersenyum dan mencium kening sang istri.

"_Ik hou van je."_

Sang istri tersenyum manis, "_Ik hou ook van je."_

.

.

"Ukh.. Sakit."

"Mustika, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Sepertinya dia sudah mau keluar."

"Astaga! Ayo naik ke _oto_, aku akan segera membawamu ke dukun anak."

.

.

"AAAAAAA! Sakit!"

"Ayo, Bu! Sedikit lagi! Kepalanya sudah keluar!" Sang dukun memberikan dorongan semangat kepada pasiennya itu.

"Mustika, kamu kuat! Kamu kuat!" Sang suami membelai kening sang istri untuk menenangkannya yang kelihatan panik dan kelelahan karena baru pertama kalinya istrinya melakukan proses melahirkan.

"Uwaaaa!"

Suara tangisan bayi akhirnya terdengar menggema memenuhi ruangan. Dukun yang membantu proses melahirkan segera menggendong bayi tersebut dan membersihkannya dari darah yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Oh, tuhan.. Terimakasih! Terimakasih Mustika," ucap sang kapten mencium kening istrinya yang sudah kelelahan. Sang istri tersenyum samar mendengar tangisan bayi, seseorang yang sangat ditunggunya.

"Bayi perempuan, _mijnheer_!" ucap sang dukun sambil menggendong bayi yang sudah dibersihkan dan dibedong dengan kain putih.

Kapten van Rodjnik mendekati sang dukun dan mencoba menggendong anaknya. Ia tersenyum lebar memandang anaknya yang begitu kecil, mirip sekali dengan wajah ibunya dan mempunyai rambut pirang dan mata biru _sapphire _seperti miliknya, "Sekarang, aku seorang Ayah.."

Sang kapten mendekati istrinya dan menyerahkan anaknya ke rengkuhan sang ibu. Ketika melihat anaknya, raut wajah lelah sang ibu seketika hilang dan berganti menjadi senyum lebar. Tangan lembut sang ibu membelai wajah anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan rasa syukur.

"Akan kita beri nama apa?" tanya sang ayah sambil tersenyum.

"Claire.. Claire Nina Mustika van Rodjnik."

* * *

**Nina Bobo**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AT (Alternate Timeline), AU (Alternate Universe), dan lain-lain**

**Fanfiction Event: Folktale Month by Kia Andrea**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Tahun 1875_

"Lima.. Empat.. Tiga.. Dua.. Satu! Siap ga siap akan kutemukan kalian!" seru Ann kecil berbalik dari pohon tempat ia berjaga.

Dengan mata jelinya Ann memperhatikan setiap tempat yang ada di lapangan bermain mereka, sampai ia menemukan kaki kecil dibalik pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia berjaga. Ann tertawa licik. Ia tau siapa pemilik kaki itu. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati pohon itu.

"DOR!"

"AAAA!"

"Cliff ketemu! Pong!" seru Ann kemudian berlari ke pohon tempat ia berjaga dengan girang.

"Ann curang..," ucap Cliff berjalan dengan lunglai mendekati Ann dengan suara kecil, terlihat sekali raut wajahnya yang tidak mau kalah.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku tidak curang! Kau sembunyinya ga jago!" balas Ann melangkah mendekati Cliff sambil berkecak pinggang. Disaat Ann berdebat dengan Cliff, tanpa disadari Claire, Karen, Rick, Kai, Elli, Popuri dan Mary mengendap-endap di belakang mereka mendekati pohon tempat Ann berjaga.

"Pong! Aku menang!" seru Kai sambil menepuk pohon itu dan loncat-loncat dengan senang.

"Aku juga! Pong!" Diikuti oleh seruan Rick dan seruan anak-anak yang lain.

Ann dan Cliff langsung menoleh bersamaan, "Kalian curang! Aku kan belum mencari kalian!" seru Ann tidak terima akan kekalahannya.

"Memang begitu bermainnya Ann," ucap Kai santai sambil tersenyum licik.

"Sebal!"

"Tapi, Gray dan Trent belom ketemu tuh..," ucap Claire sambil melihat sekitar.

"Oh iya! Akan kucari mereka!" Saat Ann mulai melangkah, terlihat Gray dan Trent berlari keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Melihat mereka, Ann dengan sigap berbalik arah.

"Pong! Gray! Trent! Kalian kalah!" seru Ann menepuk pohon sambil menyebut nama kedua anak yang baru saja ia temukan kemudian loncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Ah! Membosankan!" umpat Gray kemudian berbaring di rumput.

"Gray ngambek! Huuu~" goda Claire sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ah, diam kau," balas Gray kesal dengan tingkah gadis itu. Mendengar itu, Claire langsung menunduk sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Gray, jangan seperti itu! Claire kan lebih muda dari kita," tegur Elli sambil mengelus kepala Claire. Mendengar itu, Claire mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan.

Melihat ekspresi itu, Gray hanya mendengus kesal dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dasar Gray," ucap Karen sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita main yang lain saja yuk," ajak Mary yang mencoba menghibur Gray yang kesal.

"Nina sayang! Ayo, waktunya pulang!" seru ibu Claire tiba-tiba memanggil anak semata wayangnya. Mendengar itu, anak-anak langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Claire tersenyum lebar, "Teman-teman! Aku pulang dulu ya! Dadah!"

Mereka semua tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan mereka kepada Claire yang berlari mendekati ibunya.

"Nina?" tanya Rick dengan bingung, ketika melihat Claire dan ibunya sudah berjalan menjauh dari lapangan tempat mereka bermain.

"Nina itu panggilan dia di rumah," jawab Elli sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenalnya," ujar Kai sambil melempar-lempar batu yang ada di sekitar tempat ia duduk. Melihat itu, Karen langsung menepuk tangan Kai untuk memerintahkannya berhenti.

Elli menoleh ke arah Kai dan mengangguk, "Ibunya dengan ibuku sangat dekat. Makanya aku tau semuanya."

Mendengar jawaban Elli, semuanya ikut mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Mendengar teman-temannya mulai berbicara tentang Claire, Popuri menambahkan, "Aku dengar dari ibuku juga, Claire itu sangat susah tidur kalau malam hari."

"Iya. Ibuku juga cerita, dia selalu berontak dan menangis setiap malam sebelum tidur," tambah Elli.

.

.

"Ibu! Aku bantu ibu bawa piringnya ke lemari ya!" seru Claire kepada ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, nina sayang. Hati-hati ya." Claire mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mengambil piring yang ia maksud. Ketika piring sudah di tangannya, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak dan seketika ia terbatuk-batuk dengan keras. Piring yang ia pegang terlepas dari tangannya.

PRANG!

"Astaga! Nina! Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" ucap ibunya panik, kemudian segera mengeringkan tangannya yang basah dengan songket batik yang ia pakai dan menggendong Claire yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Maaf, Ibu.." ucap Claire dengan suara lemah.

Mendengar itu, sang ibu bertanya dengan bingung, "Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

"Aku memecahkan piring ibu," ujar Claire merasa bersalah kemudian ia terbatuk-batuk lagi.

Sang ibu mengelus punggung anaknya, "Itu bukan suatu masalah besar, sayang."

"Ada apa?" seru sang ayah panik memasuki dapur. Ia melihat sekitar dapurnya dan menemukan pecahan piring di lantai, segera ia menoleh ke arah istri dan anaknya yang tidak jauh dari pecahan piring tersebut, "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang ayah lagi.

Sang ibu mengangguk, "Nina tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piring, sepertinya ia sedang tidak enak badan," jelas sang ibu sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati suaminya.

"Nina tidur aja yuk, lagipula sudah sangat malam," ujar sang ayah ketika istrinya sudah di hadapannya dan mengusap pipi anak semata wayangnya.

"Nina takut ga bisa tidur..," ujar Claire sambil menunduk, wajahnya berubah seketika ketika diajak tidur.

"Ibu akan menyanyikan senandung kesukaanmu," ucap sang ibu sambil tersenyum, mendengar itu sang ayah ikut tersenyum.

Claire segera mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

.

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanya sang ayah ketika melihat istrinya keluar dari kamar anaknya.

"Sudah," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kemudian duduk di sebelah suaminya yang sedang membaca koran tadi pagi.

"Sepertinya kau harus membuatkan lirik pada senandung tersebut, Mustika. Agar nina dan aku mengerti," ujar sang ayah sambil melipat korannya dan menatap istri tercinta.

Sang istri menatap balik dan tersenyum kecil, "Hm.. Baiklah."

.

.

_Nina bobo.. ooh nina bobo_

_Kalau tidak bobo, digigit nyamuk_

_Nina bobo.. ooh nina bobo_

_Kalau tidak bobo, digigit nyamuk_

.

_Dua Minggu Kemudian.._

"Claire! Claire! Main yuk!" seru Popuri, Karen, Ann, Elli, dan Mary berbarengan.

Tidak ada jawaban, "Sepertinya tidak ada orang di rumah," ujar Kai yang berjinjit-jinjit mencoba melihat isi rumah Claire.

"Ah, mana mungkin! Aku tadi tanya ibuku, Claire sedang ada di rumah kok!" bantah Popuri sambil mangut-mangut, melihat itu, Kai hanya tertawa kecil.

"Coba kita panggil lebih keras lagi! Mungkin ibunya Claire tidak dengar!" ujar Ann yang mau membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Melihat itu, anak-anak langsung reflek menutup telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Sst! Yang ada malah bikin berisik," omel Trent memotong dan disambut dengan tatapan lega yang lain karena tidak jadi mendengar teriakan 'super' Ann.

"Ah! Kita kan masih kecil jadi bisa dimaklumi," balas Ann tidak mau kalah dengan nada anak kecilnya.

"_Oh_ _kom op,_ Ann! Kau sudah berumur 10 tahun! Itu bukan anak kecil lagi," tambah Gray sambil memutar bola mata birunya.

Mendengar itu, Ann hanya memonyongkan bibirnya dan disambut oleh tawa yang lain. Sampai akhirnya, ibunda Claire membuka pintu rumah dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Claire sedang sakit, jadi dia tidak bisa bermain hari ini. Maaf ya sayang..," ucap ibunda Claire sambil tersenyum lembut kepada anak-anak.

Mendengar jawaban dari ibunda Claire, anak-anak langsung mengangguk, "Baiklah, _moeder_. Sampaikan salam kami untuk Claire, semoga dia cepat sembuh," ucap Elli dengan sopan sambil tersenyum.

Ibunda Claire membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk, "_Ja_, terimakasih banyak."

.

"HUAAAA! HUAAAA!"

"Shush, nina sayang ayo tidur..," ucap sang ibu dengan lembut sambil mencoba merebahkan anaknya di tempat tidur.

"Ni-nina g-ga mau tidur! Ni-nina takut g-ga b-bisa bangun! Huaaa!" rengek Claire sesegukan. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam karena demamnya yang belum juga turun.

"Engga kok, nanti nina bisa bangun sayang.." ucap sang ibu selembut mungkin. Setelah nina berhasil direbahkan di atas tempat tidur, sang ibu mulai bernyanyi.

"_Nina bobo.. ooh nina bobo. Kalau tidak bobo, digigit nyamuk.."_

Perlahan Claire mulai berhenti dari tangisnya dan mulai mendengarkan nyanyian ibunya.

"_Nina bobo.. ooh nina bobo. Kalau tidak bobo, digigit nyamuk.."_ Berulang kali lagu tersebut dinyanyikan oleh sang ibu sampai akhirnya Claire benar-benar berhenti dari tangisnya dan menutup matanya perlahan dan tertidur.

Sang ibu tersenyum tipis kemudian mencium kening anak semata wayangnya, "Ibu sangat menyanyangimu, Nina."

.

.

"Nina panasnya semakin tinggi! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ucap sang ibu sambil memegang dahi anaknya yang merintih kesakitan.

"Aku akan memanggil dukun tetangga sebelah. Jaga nina, aku akan segera kembali!" ucap sang ayah kemudian melesat keluar rumah.

"Nina sayang, bertahanlah.."

.

"Apakah dia akan sembuh?" ucap sang ibu dengan wajah yang samar-samar dengan kerutan sedang menahan tangisnya dan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa.

"Sang dukun tidak berkata apa-apa ketika kutanya. Kita hanya bisa berharap kepada Tuhan," jawab sang ayah yang mencoba untuk setenang mungkin kemudian memeluk istrinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Claire terbuka dan sang dukun melangkah keluar dengan raut wajah yang amat sangat menyesal.

"Bagaimana? Apakah anakku baik-baik saja?" tanya sang ibu dengan tatapan yang begitu khawatir.

"Maaf.. Sudah kucoba segala cara, tetapi.. Claire sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan. Maafkan saya," jelas sang dukun dengan perasaan yang sangat bersalah.

Mendengar itu, sang ibu langsung terdiam dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya langsung rubuh, "Mustika! Mustika!" seru sang suami dan mencoba mengangkat istrinya yang pingsan tak berdaya.

.

.

_Satu Minggu Kemudian.._

"Mustika?" panggil sang Kapten van Rodjnik ketika medengar lagu yang tidak asing di telinganya.

_Nina bobo.. ooh nina bobo_

_Kalau tidak bobo, digigit nyamuk_

_Nina bobo.. ooh nina bobo_

_Kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk_

"Mustika?" panggil sang kapten lagi karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari sang istri. Lagu itu terdengar menggema, memenuhi setiap ruangan yang ada di rumahnya. Ia berjalan mencari istrinya sampai akhirnya ia terhenti di depan kamar mandi, tempat di mana istrinya berada.

_Nina bobo.. ooh nina bobo_

_Kalau tidak bobo, digigit nyamuk_

_Nina bobo.. ooh nina bobo_

_Kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk_

Ternyata benar, istrinya sedang ada di kamar mandi sambil menyanyikan lagu.. Lagu pengantar tidur _Nina_. Anaknya. Yang sudah meninggal.

"Mustika?" panggil sang kapten lagi, akhirnya istrinya berhenti menyanyi segera berhanduk dan berpakaian kemudian melangkah keluar kamar mandi.

"Iya? Ada apa?" tanya Mustika sambil menatap suaminya yang sedang menatapnya dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Kenapa bernyanyi lagu itu?" tanya sang kapten dengan rasa penasaran.

Sang istri tersenyum tipis, "Tadi aku mendengar Nina menangis di kamar mandi, jadi aku berinisiatif menyanyikan lagu itu."

Sang kapten langsung mematung mendengar penjelasan istrinya, setelah itu ia segera memeluk istrinya dan berbisik, "Mustika, Nina sudah tidak ada.."

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, sang istri menjadi sering menyanyikan lagu itu. Ia selalu berkata bahwa Claire sedang menangis dan ia berinisiatif menyanyikan lagu itu agar Claire menjadi tenang. Bertahun-tahun lamanya dan setiap malam pasti terdengar nyanyian sang istri yang bergema di setiap penjuru rumah. Sampai akhirnya, pada satu malam, Tuhan mengambil Mustika dari sisi sang Kapten. Di umurnya yang sudah dibilang tua, Mustika menutup usianya dan meninggalkan sang kapten hidup sendirian.

Sang kapten menjalani hari-harinya sendirian, ia mengaku sering mendengar suara tangisan bayi di setiap malamnya. Tapi, ia mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sampai akhirnya, pada suatu malam..

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya!" seru Kapten van Rodjnik sambil melangkah turun dari _oto_ temannya.

"Bukan masalah, aku senang membantumu!" balas temannya yang mengendarai _oto_. "Ah, Rodjnik! Apa kau tidak lelah hidup sendiri? Kenapa tidak mencoba menikah lagi? Aku akan carikan calon untukmu," ujar teman sang kapten.

Mendengar itu, sang kapten tertawa kecil, "Tidak, terimakasih _mijn vriend_. Aku lebih senang sendiri,"

Teman sang kapten tersenyum, "Baiklah, _mijn vriend_! Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa!" serunya kemudian menjalankan _oto _-nya. Sang kapten hanya melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian temannya. Setelah itu, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan memasuki kamarnya, segera ia mengganti pakaiannya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Hari yang sangat melelahkan," bisik sang kapten sebelum menutup matanya.

Ketika sang kapten sudah terlelap, tiba-tiba ada tangan kecil yang membangunkannya sambil menangis. Sang kapten langsung terbangun dan menoleh ke arah tangan yang membangunkannya.

Disana, seorang anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 6 tahun dengan rambut pirangnya yang sama dengan miliknya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya sembab karena sedang menangis.

Dengan tatapannya yang kosong, ia berkata, "Ayah, kok ga nyanyiin buat Nina?"

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, pikiran sang kapten terganggu dan setiap malam ia selalu menyanyikan lagu "Nina Bobo" tersebut berulang-ulang hingga ia tutup usia.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**a/n:**

**Mungkin yang membaca ada beberapa kalimat asing dalam bahasa belanda yang tidak tahu artinya, di sini aku tulis kata tersebut beserta artinya:**

**-**_**Ik hou van je **_**: aku mencintaimu,**

**- **_**Ik hou ook van je **_**: aku juga mencintaimu,**

_**- Oto **_**: mobil (sebutan pada zaman belanda),**

**- **_**Mijnheer **_**: pak / **_**sir **_**(panggilan),**

**- **_**Oh kom op **_**: oh ayolah,**

**- **_**Moeder **_** : ibu,**

**- **_**Ja **_**:****Ya,**

**- **_**Mijn vriend **_**: temanku.**

**Selesai! Cerita mistis tentang lagu nina bobo!**

**Konon katanya ketika kita menyanyikan lagu itu sebagai pengantar tidur anak yang masih bayi, tepat ketika kita meninggalkan kamar tempat anak tidur. 'Nina' akan datang ke kamar anak dan membuat anak itu terlelap hingga keesokan paginya. Mitosnya begitu~ Tidak tahu benar atau tidak hehe ._.**

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
